Las Consecuencias de Mis Actos
by Pokeshipping Fun2017
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Serena intentará arruinar su relación actual? pero que diría el Dios Arceus, se enterará de lo quiere hacer Serena y decide intervenir para poder evitar lo que va a pasará, ¿De qué manera intervendrá el pokémon? ¿Qué le pasará a Serena? ¿Qué va a pasar con la relación de Ash y Misty? entre y descubrelo por si mismo. Un fic Pokeshipping One Shot Completo.


**Las consecuencias de mis actos.**

una noche de verano en la región Kanto, era el inicio del verano y nuestros dos amigos Ash y Misty se estaban preparando para ir a la playa un rato en calidad de amigos pero ellos no sabían que estaban siendo observados por una chica muy celosa de su Amigo la rechazara de ser su novio y cuando le dijo que lo sentía mucho pero yo amo a otra chica serena no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos y esa chica quedo muy herida muy marcada y dijo que hará todo lo posible por separarlos y quedarse con Ash pero como siempre el amor triunfa sobre sobre el mal vemos a un TogueKiss regresando del reino espejismo al encuentro con Misty y su papa, para advertirles.

Ese de ahí no es TogueKiss pregunta muy asombrado Ash a su novia viendo como el Pokemon venía en dirección hacia ellos.

Misty aún no salía de su asombro pero, más sin embargo su emoción pudo más que su ilusión de ver de como su pequeño Pokemon ya había crecido mucho más pero le sorprendió la actitud de su amigo.

Mama papa tengan mucho cuidado con serena que ella quiere arruinarles su relación de amor que tanto les costó formar estos, años que han pasado yo siempre supe que ustedes estaban destinado a estar juntos, el uno del otro. Dijo el Pokemon.

Hablaste puedes hablar dijo una muy sorprendida Misty a su reciente Pokemon hada, y esto sorprendió mucho a Ash.

Wow togueKiss, dijo el entrenador de pueblo paleta y entonces Ash cayó en cuenta las verdaderas acciones de serena.

Oh no Ash tu amiguita viene a joder nuestra relación yo no sé por qué no va a entender cariño juntos les ganaremos a esa Serena, dijo Ash.

Oh bien ha llegado mi gran momento para mi venganza o Ash es mío o no es de nadie no permitiré que mi novio este con un chica que ni conoces, se dijo para sí misma.

**Lo que ella no se dio cuenta es que el mismo Arceus estaba ahí e escucho todo y decidió darle un escarmiento muy fuerte.**

Señorita Serena por querer separar a esta joven pareja la condeno a vivir en la soledad como un castigó supremo para que obedezca lo ajeno y si tú haces caso quizá algún día te quitare tu castigo dijo Arceus.

Nooooo grito serena pero ya era demasiado tarde serena tienes que aprender tu buena lección.

Bueno serena no volverá a molestarnos por un largo rato solo espero que aprenda su lección, dijo Ash.

Lo se amor yo también espero que pueda aprender de sus errores y espero perdonarla cuando ella regrese, dijo Misty.

Gracias por todo Arceus sin ti no hubiéramos hecho nada dijeron ambos.

Nah no me lo agradezca denle crédito a TogueKiss el me aviso, dijo el pokèmon que vigila y creador de todos los seres, vivos además siempre dos personas están destinada a estar juntos sin importar el por qué pero esto no se le puede cambiar lo que el destino ha elegido.

Gracias TogueKiss dijeron en gratitud los, dos.

De nada papá y mamá para mí es un placer haberles ayudado y se preguntan por qué yo ahora yo hablo es que Mew two me reconoció y me dijo que pronto vendría a verte papá dijo el pokèmon tipo Dragón.

Wow es en serio dijeron ambos entrenadores igual de perplejos de la noticia que les brindó TogueKiss.

Sip dijo TogueKiss

Este es el mejor día de nuestras vidas dijeron los entrenadores ya que Arceus los bendijo con relación ya hace tiempo cuando se separaron por primera vez hace mucho rato.

**Es importante medir las consecuencias de nuestros actos o si no podríamos dañar o alterar una posible relación en el futuro, y así ambos vivieron felices para siempre como una pareja muy unida y estable como lo suelen hacer muchas parejas pero irán hasta el final. **

**FIN**

**~Joselito~ **

**Descargo: pokèmon y sus personajes no me pertenecen les pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri. **

**Bueno espero que les guste este pequeño fic que colgare pronto como mi regalo de san Valentín y ya saben dónde seguirme, me pueden seguir en perfil en este sitio, Facebook y deviantArt y muy pronto en blog ya saben y por favor déjenme sus reviews y yo se los contestaré. Me despido sin más que hablar me despido. Joselito fuera, y pronto una nueva traducción para todos mis fan. **


End file.
